Pack Love
by No longer updating
Summary: Oneshot about the La Push Pack. A few days in Embry's shoes as he realizes what's really important in life. A look into the pack's mind, and family life. Embry's POV.


_**A/N  
Here is our new one shot about the La Push pack. Just a bit of fluff. It's AU, 'between' Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Anyways, here ya are!  
Enjoy!  
Fanpire B**_

Embry POV

I was pacing the beach. Summer vacation was awesome, but I had nothing to do during the day. The nights I spent patrolling, but the days were long, quiet and boring.

Today was especially boring. Leah never wanted to do anything, Jacob was still gone, Quil was ALWAYS with Claire, Seth was always with his mom or sister, Collin and Brady were too young, Sam was too…not yong, Jared was ALWAYS with Kim, and Paul was…Paul. So pacing the beach was how I spent my day. Then, I heard it. The howl. Sam's howl. I immediately bolted for the nearby forrest. When I was deep enough inside, I stripped, and then phased.

I ran, and ran and ran. I could hear the other various pack members thoughts already.

_God! What is this stupid meeting about, I've got other things to do then prance around the forrest_. That was Paul.

_Stupid Sam, and his stupid howls and his stupid meetings. It's all so stupid_. I sighed. Leah.

_I hope Claire's okay, she hates it when I leave. I mean, I can't blame her, I am awesome._ Quil was so full of himself, but at least he had someone to be with.

_Geez. Every time me and Kim get together it's always HOWL HOWL HOWL!_ Jared.

I finally got to the small clearing, where Sam and a few other wolves were waiting. We waited until the others joined us. I was trying to block out their thoughts, but it was difficult. Finally, when everyone got here, it's like their minds all shut up.

_I called this meeting because_ _we need to switch patrol shifts. It's been the same for waaaaaaayyyy too long,_ Sam's voice floded into our heads.

_Ya, I am tired_, Seth thought. Damn, that kid NEVER shuts up.

_Seth, shut up._ Leah said it as if she was just talking about the weather

_Yes ma'am,_ Seth thought, and quite sarcastically too.

Leah gave him one of her signature deathglares

_Ok, shuting up_. He was wimpering, as an apology

_Can we get on with this? I'm hungry._ That was Jared. He was always hungry.

_Yes,_ Sam said, _Everyone be quiet. This is serious. A lot of you are getting in trouble at home, and not just the guys- _

He was interrupted by Leah's growl

_Sorry. Not just the guys AND GIRL!! Whose parents don't know about the whole wolf thing. Leah, that doesn't really apply to you, though._

_I DON'T CARE!_ She yelled.

_ANYWAYS_, the alpha voice made it very clear to stop interrupting him, _We need Paul, Embry, _Great, I was stuck with Paul. He must have heard, 'cause a growl came from the chocolate brown wolf on the left side of the circle._ Sorry_, I thought_. Ya, you better be.  
Moving on! Sam's voice continued Paul, Embry, Jared, Collin, and Brady start taking the earlier shifts. That means that Leah, Seth, Quil, and I will be taking the later shifts. It's summer now so it's not THAT much of a big deal 'cause it doesn't really effect your schoo_- he stopped mid-sentence

_Leah, I would appreciate if you kept those kind of thought to yourself,_ he thought

_Ya, well, I'll do whatever I want, OK? _She was really mad, and the sarcasm was evident in her voice.

You will OBEY, the alpha voice commanded. He had used that on Quil and Jacob and me once. Not fun. It feels as if the world is on you, that if you don't obey, you'll be crushed under every single memory, every single thing you've ever done. It's as if your life suddenly holds a grudge against you, and it comes to haunt you. Threatening to spill every single thing you've ever done wrong, every single time you've caused pain to someone, every single mean word you've ever spoken. It's torturous. It's really awful, crushing you until you obey, crushing you until it's taught you a lesson. It really is horrible. After that incident, Quil, Jacob and I made an extra effort to never disobey again. I sounded like a little kid, I know. But serisously? That's really how it is. And Sam hates using it.

We could all feel Leah trying to escape it, but she couldn't. None of us could. Finally, she succumbed.

_Sam, c'mon man. Not fair_. Seth, again.

_Seth, you know I hate doing that, but when someone disrupts, and won't obey. I don't have a choice. It's not my decision, it's the wolf's. _Sam said that pretty solemnly.

_Can we just get on with this? I've got stuff to do._ Paul. Idiot.

_Ya, well you're not exactly the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree either, Embry._ Oops. He heard the idiot comment.

_Ya, oops! _He was mad.

Sam interrupted all our thoughts

_ANYWAYS…Are we all clear about the patrol shifts?_ Sam's voice boomed through our petty teenage thoughts.

A chorus of _yes_s, _ya_s, _uh-huh_s, and _sure_s rang into each other's minds.

_OK, well…I…guess….that's…_Sam was scanning his mind for anything else that was slightly important…_Oh wait! Emily wants you guys to come over on Friday for supper._ _She's been cooking all week, so there'll be more than enough food._

Everyone's thoughts were now looking forward to Friday. Emily cooks like there's no tomorrow. She's really good. Everyone's minds were in the same state: excitement. Except one, Leah.

_Is that another Alpha 'Command'_? She asked. Snarky, too. But that was just Leah. _If I don't come are you gonna crush me again? _She was snarling out loud now.

_Leah, c'mon. Be nice. I'm going._ Seth.

_No, Leah. I'm not going to force you to come. But I think it would mean a lot to the rest of the pack if you did come. _

_I don't give a damn if she comes or not._ Paul's thoughts were impatient.

_Paul, shut up._ That was me. Someone had to stick up for her.

_Thank you Embry._ Sam's voice continued. _I want you to come. You're just as much a part of this pack as anyone else. Please Lee-lee?_

She winced at the nickname. It was the same one Sam used when they were going out.

_Fine._ She pursed her big wolf lips. _I guess so, but only 'cause I have to make sure Junior over here,_ she nodded her head toward Seth, _actually eats some vegetables, and not just cake_.

Seth's thoughts rang through, quietly though. Something about Leah…Not letting him have any fun? Ever?

_That's it. Thanks guys, and Leah. Remember, new patrol times start tonight. See you all on Friday. _Sam's voice now gave us the A-O-K to leave.

We all ran off in different directions. Eventually, every few seconds one voice disapperead from my mind until I was back into the forest where I left my clothes. I phased back to human, and put my clothes back on. I ran back to the beach. The ocean was boring me, so I turned to the smooth road behind me. I walked along it, until I reached the cliffs. I climbed down to the one Jacob, and Quil and I used to jump off of the summers before this one. I sat down. The wind was strong today, but I wasn't cold in my t-shirt and jeans. One of the perks of being a werewolf, I guess.

Eventually, after about an hour, I climbed back up to the road, and made my way home. It was about dinner time, so I washed up and walked into the kitchen. My mom was just platting the food.

"Hey Sweetie" she greeted me.

"Hey Mom. What's for dinner?" I asked

"Chicken and baked potatoes"

"Yum"

She sat down with the two plates, and handed me the fuller one. My mom was still under the impression that I was going through a 'growth spurt'. Wow. An 8 month long growth spurt. Yep, I now looked about 20, and I was 6 foot 4. One of the smaller wolves, but not as small as Collin or Brady. I started eating the food. It was good, but Emily's was better. Oh, that reminded me, I had to tell my mom about Friday.

"Mom, on Friday a bunch of us are going to Sam's house for a boys' dinner." I knew she would be OK with it, I just had to tell her. She sometimes treated me as if I was 5 years old. I didn't really care though, 'cause she was all I really had.

"Oh that's nice. Emily must be cooking up a storm. You boys have such an appetite. Is Leah going too?" Even my mom knew about the whole Leah-Sam-Emily thing, just not about the whole werewolf/imprinting thing.

We finished dinner, making small talk. I felt kinda bad for my Mom sometimes. I was practically never home, I only came home to eat and (occasionally) sleep. I was all she had, I was never here. Even when I was here, I wasn't REALLY here. My thoughts were always somewhere else, thinking about something else.

The next two days, I spent at the store. With my mom. I spent the nights patrolling, of course, but honestly, she didn't notice that I was out from 9:00pm til 1:00am. Ya, that was the earlier shift. Crazy, huh? Most of the time, I just told her I was hanging out with Quil. I felt bad for lying, but what else could I do? Seriously, the secret was THAT important. And what was I supposed to say? 'Hey Mom, nice weather we're having right, oh by the way, I'm a werewolf, and I go running around every night protecting La Push from bloodsuckers and stuff'? Haha…no.

Friday finally came, and the day was spent at the store. At around 6:00 I headed toward Sam and Emily's. I could smell the food from yards away (**nerdy I know, but too bad!) **and it smelled awesome.

I walked in, without knocking. Emily had told us SO many times to just walk in. Apparently, her and Sam have nothing to hide. True, but even if they did, we'd know about it. Disadvantage of being a wolf, but handy in battle. Not that we'd ever BEEN in battle or anything, well except with those stupid Newborns. But that was easy. Anyways, Emily was at the stove, still cooking, and Sam was watching TV on the couch with Collin and Seth. Even though Collin was only 13, because of the wolf thing, he looked about 17. It was funny. And Seth looked about 18-19.

"Hey guys" They all turned around as soon as I spoke

"Hey Embry Come sit. We're just watching some TV until the other guys show up." So I did. I sat in the chair though, 'cause the couch looked really crowded. About half an hour later, everyone was here. Yes, even Leah.

Since the tiny dining room table was way too small to sit 10 people, we always ate outside, strewn onto different patio chairs when we all got together.

Emily had put the different trays of food on the table, the counter, and even the little coffee table in the living room.

There was a lot of food. It all looked really good. We lined up, like in a cafeteria, waiting to get some food. Eventually, we were all outside. Sitting, eating, talking laughing. Just the guys. Oh, and Leah. Who didn't seem too bad tonight, by the way.

Emily was inside with Sue. Talking about…Well, honestly I don't know. But anyways, we were outside enjoying ourselves. The food was so awesome. Veggies and dip, different sandwhiches, salad, shrimp, chicken and gravy, fries, pizza, Emily's Famous Coleslaw, Macaroni, corn, and pita with a weird (but tasty) dip. Seems like a lot, but when everyone was served, there was barely anything left. And then dessert, OH MYGOD! Peanut butter cheesecake, skor cookies, brownies, 3 different cakes, vanilla pudding, chocolate pudding, muffins, cupcakes, trifle, fruit, and fudge. Yum. It was one of the best night's ever.

When we were sitting together, outside, talking, laughing (yes, even Leah), and just being ourselves. I realized something. My mom isn't the only thing I have. I have 9 brothers, and a sister. And I've got the best people in the world. We all love each other, and as sappy as that is, it's true. Our pack was stronger than ever. I had a feeling that this was gonna be a good week. We all learned to appreciate each other more. Everytime we got together like this, all 10 of us, in human form, we got closer. Maybe it was some weird werewolf thing, like imprinting, or maybe it was just a human thing. I wasn't really sure, but I knew one thing.

This pack was amazing. We were a family, and we needed each other. And this week, I wasn't gonna wallow in myself. Who says I can't hang out with Collin and Brady? And Jared doesn't always have to be with Kim does he? And Claire was always at home at least once a week, so I could still hand out with Quil. I realized that I was bringing on the alone-ness myself. I was 

trying to NOT have friends. And that was stupid. These were my brothers, this was my life. And it was important.

As I sat there, with that big plate of food, I looked around at each member of the pack. Everyone was unique, and everyone was important. This was my family.

As weird as it was, at that moment I felt something. Weird. I don't know what it was. Oh, wait. Ya I do.

It was Pack Love.

_**A/N  
There you have it folks! Hope you liked it, I sure did! Review, review, review!  
I did this in Embry's POV, 'cause I've always liked Embry. I've always thought he was 'deeper' somehow. Anyways, that's the story, of Pack Love.**_

_**Have A Nice Day (HAND)!**_

_**Fanpire B**_


End file.
